Electronic documents such as web sites and email are used for a wide variety of purposes. The integrity of electronic documents is not assured, and document elements may be modified in a deceptive or malicious manner. Modified document elements have been used to illicitly run scripts and defraud users. Current email and web browser technology does not provide adequate defenses against the manipulation of document elements.
Accordingly, there is a need to protect users from electronic fraud.